Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a computer, a large-screen television (TV), have been developed, causing the demand for a flat panel display device applicable thereto to increase. Among the flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) has advantages of low power consumption, high-resolution moving picture display, high contrast ratio, etc.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between two display substrates, in which an electric field is applied to the LC layer to change the arrangement direction of LC molecules therein, thus changing the polarization direction of incident light. An image is then displayed by associating the change with a polarizer and determining whether to transmit incident light for each pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.